Shino Aburame
Shino Aburame '''is a member of Konohagakure's Aburame Clan and a member of Team Hirashi. Information Box Voice Actors Appearance Shino is a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair, and dark narrow eyes, which can be seen on a few occassions. Shino wears the new standard Shinobi attire; consisting of a dark green chest-guard with clipped-on shoulder pads and high collars, and a pair of black shades. He also wears a grey shirt with matching pants under a light grey button-up jacket. The jacket also has a hood which he keeps over his head. Personality Since his early childhood, Shino has been a calm, collected, and solitary person, who is quite mysterious. Shino is portrayed as being somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all; rather than thank his team-mates for congratulating him on his victory in the preliminaries, he told them that he expected them to do the same. He also has a tendency of holding grudges and being rather intimidating, such as seen when Naruto failed to recognise him at the start of Part II (which is fair as the only visible part of his face were his sunglasses), but easily recognised Kiba and Hinata. He still holds that grudge to this day. Shino seems to be aware of these odd personality traits; in the anime, when he ate food poisoned with a chemical that forced him to laugh, he menacingly told Naruto to forget it had ever happened. His interest in insects only helps him strengthen this viewpoint; by spending most of his spare time watching them, and often making analogies to insects when talking, people have come to identify Shino as "creepy", and tend to dislike being in his company for prolonged periods of time. Despite occasionally arguing with Kiba, Shino has a very strong sense of connection with his team-mates and allies, first seen when he regretted being unavailable and therefore unable to help with retrieving Sasuke Uchiha. From that point onwards, he resolved to work on his teamwork skills with Kiba and Hinata. He even helped Hinata to improve her abilities, and is one of the few people, besides Naruto, who openly professes confidence in her. The fruits of his efforts are seen in the anime, where Shino was able to carry out a mission successfully while also keeping others safe. He also proves to be able to understand his team-mates' inner workings, sensing when the slightest of things is wrong with either of them. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he also went out of his way to keep his team-mate's chakra flow active through the use of his insects. Shino speaks in a curious fashion, as noted by both Naruto and Kiba. He speaks in a manner most simply described as "nitpicking" and uses the word '''because a great deal. To others, his manner of speaking seems like over concern with the trivial points of a conversation which could be left unsaid, or, providing information that will leave questions that could possibly be asked — already answered. History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural/Shinobi Powers and Abilities *Aburame Clan Techniques - As a member of the Aburame clan, Shino was infused at birth with a special breed of insects, called kikaichū, that use his body as a nest and feed on his chakra, living in a form of symbiosis. In return, they attack and do other tasks as he commands forming his main fighting style: in battle, he boxes in opponents with his bugs and then consumes their chakra once they cannot escape. In the anime, Shino is able to transfer chakra that his insects have accumulated through them into a new target. Shino makes use of his clans' secret techniques while in battle. The first of these techniques that was seen is his Insect Clone Technique, which uses the bugs to create a copy of himself, that is able to reform once struck. Offensively, he's capable of encasing his enemies in a cage of insects with the Secret Technique: Insect Sphere, preventing them from moving and depriving them of their chakra. Shino can also use the bugs to spy and gather information. A female bug can be left on a target, which then can be tracked by its scent by the male bug, or scout bugs can be sent out and return to tell the host information about the area. Shino can communicate with the bugs, and the bugs specialise in stealth because they make no noise or motion during combat, making Shino highly adept in espionage. He can also use his clan's Insect Jamming Technique which creates false chakra patterns with which they can confuse sensor-type opponents. Shino also harbours special parasitic insects called kidaichū in his body, through which he can use the Parasitic Giant Insect Bug Bite technique. He notes that this insect, once allowed would devour all of the chakra, and even flesh, of whoever body it was in, making a difficult creature to harbour in ones body. Shino has also shown a considerable array of techniques to his repertory: he was seen creating a protective dome of insects to shield himself and his allies from incoming attacks, and was shown to be able to drastically increase the growth rate of his insects, as well as summoning others from the proximity in order to gain information. It was also demonstrated that his bugs are always undergoing evolutionary adaptation through mutation and natural selection. While the kikaichū only have a lifespan of a few hours, their life-cycle ensures that there will always be females with eggs. Any variations that prove useful to the individual bug (and consequently the bug-user) in combat will be passed on to the next generation, which can then be used cultivated for their success against dangerous opponents in combat. Also, having breed insects with the Nano-Sized, Venomous Insects of Torune, Shino cultivated insects that can simulate the same toxic effect as Torune's, or even produce antibodies against the said potent toxins. *Taijutsu Practitoner - Although favouring the use of his insects in battle, Shino is shown to be quite capable in taijutsu. **Skilled Combatant **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Durability *High Intelligence - In battle, Shino is able to make great use of his intelligence, being able to use his analytical, and observational skills to make shrewd decisions with pinpoint reasoning. Like Shikamaru Nara, Shino prevails in battles by systematically staying several steps ahead of the enemy, as well as keeping a good distance away to avoid enemy attacks. Because of this, Shino is fairly confident in his abilities and that he will win a battle, and tends to try to communicate this to an opponent for their own well-being. **Insect Knowledge *Ninpo Practitoner *High Chakra Power List of Moves and Techniques *Beetle Jamming Jutsu *Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere *Hidden Jutsu: Insect Bog *Hidden Jutsu: Insect Cocoon *Hidden Jutsu: Insect Summoning *Insect Clone Jutsu *Iron Tackle *Parasitic Insect: Steal *Parasitic Insect Jutsu Relationships Family *Shibi Aburame (Father) Friends/Allies *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru *Hinata Hyuga *Hirashi Hyuga (Sensei) *Kurenai Yuhi (Old sensei) *Naruto Uzumaki *Shikamaru Nara *Sai *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato Enemies *Madara Uchiha *Orochimaru *Otogakure *Metal Naruto Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Aburame Clan Category:Humans Category:Team Hirashi Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Chunin Category:Konoha 11 Category:Heroes Alliance